This application is not related to any pending applications.
This application is not referenced in any microfiche appendix.
In general, the present invention is directed to aircraft seat positioning. In particular, the present invention is directed to an apparatus and method to measure, establish and implement a desired spacing between successively positioned aircraft seating accommodations.
Commercial aircraft seating accommodations (a.k.a. aircraft seats) must be spaced, or xe2x80x98distancedxe2x80x99 appropriately to provide for the ongoing comfort and safety of passengers. Specifically, mandates of the Federal Aviation Authority (xe2x80x9cFAAxe2x80x9d) require that spacing between successively positioned aircraft seats fall within established measures to provide for in flight, and emergency evacuation, passenger safety. Routine maintenance and FAA inspections require that aircraft seat spacing be verified as to their xe2x80x98spacingxe2x80x99 accuracy. Indeed, as aircrafts age, maintenance practices during xe2x80x9cheavy C checksxe2x80x9d call for the removal of all aircraft seating accommodations and inspection of seating and attachment structures prior to reinstallation of removed seats. Such operations require that the aircraft seats first be installed and spacing between successively positioned seats be measured by a pair of mechanics and then verified by two or more oversight agency personnel. In the recent past, the Applicant has undertaken a number of successful marketing initiatives whereby aircraft seating configurations have been modified to provide increased leg room between seating accommodation rows.
The instant invention advances the art by providing a method and apparatus which reduces the time necessary to measure and implement aircraft seat spacing. Practicing the teachings of the instant invention""s method and apparatus and, given extensive testing, it is estimated that net savings between 1 and 2 minutes per seat spacing measurement adjustment can be realized via practice of the instant invention. Utilizing the instant invention, a time savings for a 150 seat aircraft would fall between 2xc2xd to 5 hours, a 300 seat aircraft would fall between 5 to 10 hours, and a 400 plus aircraft would fall between 7-14 hours. Such time savings represent substantial cost savings to an airline.
Consequently by using the instant invention, an aircraft could be returned to service between 2xc2xd to 14 hours sooner than would be realized under present art measurement practices, resulting in significant cost savings throughout airline industry.
The present invention provides for an improved method and apparatus for greatly improving upon present art practices relied upon to measure, establish and implement a desired spacing between successively positioned aircraft seating accommodations. A first base unit positioning template is abutted to a seating accommodation foot structure to provide for accurate measurement positioning and a second base positioning template is adjustably positioned to denote a desired spacing between said first and second seating accommodations. Said apparatus is easily transitioned to provide for subsequent seating accommodation measurements.
Consequently, it is an object of the instant invention to reduce the amount of time necessary to measure, establish and implement a desired spacing between successively positioned aircraft seating accommodations.
Another object of the instant invention is to verify and maintain seat spacing requirements throughout an aircraft, irrespective of seat location.
A further object of the instant invention is to reduce labor requirements associated with measuring, establishing and implementing desired aircraft seat spacing.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to reduce oversight agency labor requirements associated with verifying desired aircraft seat spacing.
An additional object of the instant invention is to repeatedly provide for an accurate measure of desired seat spacing.
A further object of the instant invention is to accommodate, measure establish and implement desired aircraft seat spacing, irrespective of aircraft type or seat manufacturer.